


Course Correction

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Diana was not expecting to find a child bleeding out in an alley.





	Course Correction

**Author's Note:**

> Diana is younger in this, kind of obviously. After waking up and originally being annoyed, Damian spends the rest of his childhood on Paradise Island. All the Amazons eventually love him, and he’s basically like little Diana in the WW movie - very curious and playful and overly brave and LOVES learning new fight moves and training time. Diana is smitten with every little thing he does and loves him to PIECES, and he loves her back. Obviously this is set when Damian is younger doing his Year of Blood thing from the R:SOB comics. Talia does look for him, and of course doesn’t find him. Around Damian’s 10th birthday she still goes and tells Bruce and tells him how he disappeared. The JL is vaguely aware that Diana has a ‘son’ on Paradise Island. It a doozie when Bats and WW find out who Damian’s dad is.

She didn’t know what she was expecting, when she entered Man’s world. She wasn’t even supposed to be here. Surely her mother, or anyone really, had noticed by now that she was no longer in her quarters. Soon enough, her sisters would know she wasn’t on the island either.

But she had to see. Her curiosity got the better of her.

And she didn’t know what she was expecting – but surely it was not…

…this.

No one else seemed to notice it, this body curled around itself in this Spanish alleyway. No one seemed to care whether it was alive or dead.

Or that it was clearly a child.

She watched from the alley’s entrance for a moment, wondering what to do herself. But then she saw that body gasp a breath, and was moving before she realized it.

Even in the dim light of evening, she could see the blood surrounding him. Could see the knife that stabbed him in that pool of red, but also the weapons strapped to this child’s hips and legs.

He was clearly only six or seven years old. She wasn’t allowed a real weapon beyond a basic blade until her teens. Surely a child his size shouldn’t have so many weapons so young?

The boy whimpered and Diana knelt next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched under the touch, tried to roll away. Instantly, it made her heart hurt. It made her soul angry.

Children should not know fear like this.

“It’s okay, little one.” She whispered, in what she hoped was a soothing tone. The boy continued to whimper, but in a way that seemed like he was trying to hide it, or hold it in. “I will help you, you’re safe now.”

The boy sucked in a breath, and tried to twist tighter into himself.

“I’m Diana.” She continued, ducking down to try to get a look at his face. Dark brows under dark hair. “Can you tell me your name?”

“D-D…” He stuttered. Groaned in pain, and Diana gently rubbed at his shoulder. She could feel injuries under his clothes, and now that she was closer, she was noticing those weren’t normal for a young child either. “Dam…D-Damian…”

“Damian. Okay.” Diana hummed. “Hello Damian.”

Damian had yet to open his eyes and look at her.

“Damian, can you tell me who did this to you?” She asked. She couldn’t see the lower half of his face, but could see the tendrils of welts and cuts. Could see them on his curled fingers as well. (Though some of them weren’t curled, they were very clearly shattered.)

Damian shook his head. “The guards.” He said in a tiny voice. “I…I miscalculated. The g-g-guards were stronger than I anticipated.”

Diana didn’t understand. Guards. What child is fighting guards? What guards would fight _back_?!

“B-But I’ll get the old jewel, Mother.” Damian continued, voice airy. Diana refocused on his face, found his eyes fluttering. “I will n-n-not fail you. I w-will not fail the Year of Blood…”

Diana didn’t get a chance to say anything, as a blade suddenly flew by her face, embedding into the wall behind Damian. She immediately threw her free hand to the hilt of the sword on her hip, turning quickly, shifting to block Damian’s body.

Two men stood there, in similar clothes as Damian, with similar weapons. Tall, burly, muscular. In their thirties, if she had to guess.

But most of all, dangerous. They were very clearly dangerous.

“Step away from the boy.” One growled. “Or else.”

“No.” Diana returned. She glared at them, trying to take in details, trying to understand the relationship she was currently standing in the middle of. Her eyes suddenly widened with a thought: “Are you the guards? Are you the guards who did this to him?”

“No…” Damian gasped behind her. She glanced down to him. His jade eyes – black with bruises she could see now – barely open. “C-Caretakers.” A cough. “My…handlers.”

“Give us the boy.” The second man called.

“You are his caretakers and you let this happen to him?!” Diana demanded, standing now, unsheathing her sword. The men tensed. “What did happen to him, can you tell me that? Were you there? What is the Year of Blood?”

“Leave, woman.” The first man ordered as he and his partner stepped forward. “You did not see us, nor Master Damian.”

“No.” She repeated, dropping into an attack stance. “I will not let you or anyone else hurt this child any further.”

“I said _leave_ , woman!” The man shouted now, even as the other rushed at her. She tightened her grip, and was ready to fight to the absolute death. For herself. For this boy.

“Stop.”

It was the tiniest voice Diana had ever heard. The weakest. The youngest.

But the man listened. Both men listened. They lowered their weapons, and stood at attention. Soldiers awaiting orders.

Diana looked down at Damian once more. He hadn’t moved. Was still curled into a painful ball. But his eyes were more open now, and he was watching.

“I will handle the woman.” Damian whispered. “W-We will reconvene at the base.”

The men hesitated, glanced to each other.

“That is an _order_.” Damian snapped. And the men took it as such immediately, even though Diana could see that they clearly didn’t want to. They each bowed in acknowledgement and awkwardly left the alleyway.

“I ap-pologize.” Damian wheezed. Diana waited a moment before reholstering her weapon, and turning to kneel at Damian’s side again. His face was stoic, but so clearly in pain. He was trying so hard, gods bless him. “They’re idiots.”

“I will not leave you like this.” Diana reiterated. “I need to get you help.”

“I can help myself.” Damian tried. But the twitch a moment later, and further curling in on himself betrayed his words. “It’s part of the challenge.”

“Challenge?”

“The Year of Blood.” Damian reminded. “My j-journey.”

“That doesn’t sound like a…fun journey.”

“It isn’t s-supposed to be fun.” Damian scolded. “It is to prove I-I have mastered all that has been t-taught to me. To prove to my mother that I am worthy to meet my father.”

Diana blinked, looking down his body. To say he was _mangled_ would be putting it lightly. She doubted he could walk. She was shocked he was talking right now, though the way his eyes were starting to flutter again made it obvious that even that was taking up too much energy for him. He’d be unconscious again in minutes.

She could just wait until then, and then do as she pleased. But, no. There was…something, about this little boy. Something that made her want to do right by him, not do what she thought was best.

“…Could I make you a deal, Damian?” She asked. Damian grunted a response, already beginning to drift off again. “Let me take care of you, fix up your injuries. Then, even though I don’t like the sound of this… _Year of Blood_ , I will let you do as you please. I will let you return to this journey of yours.” A pause. “…I might even be able to help you on it.”

“I don’t need help.” Damian slurred. But then, “…What kind of help?”

“You said you were looking for a jewel. That it was old.” Diana smiled. “I know about old things.”

Damian watched her from the corner of his eye. Diana kept her smile, even as she continued to register his injuries. These were not things that would heal quickly, or with basic first aid. He needed doctors and care and privacy.

…Her sisters were doctors. Her sisters could provide care and privacy.

“…I know a few others who know about old things too.” Diana hummed. “They know about old things and how to fix even the worst of injuries.”

Damian blinked. Once, twice. On the third blink, he just kept his eyes closed. “…Okay.”

“Okay?” Diana repeated. “I can help you?”

“I have a feeling you’d do it even if I said no.” Damian sighed, and Diana struggled to hold in her laugh. He’d come to the same conclusion as her, realized he was more or less doomed on his own, but needed to save face.

He was a smart one.

He was also so very cute.

“…So get on with whatever you think is best.” Damian huffed, trying to shift again. He sounded so haughty, but his voice was so young it was more adorable than regal.

She had a feeling he’d get upset if she told her that, though.

Still, she did as he said, and carefully scooped him up in her arms. She felt a fleeting sadness, as she maneuvered him, though. He was practically dead weight, and clearly not by choice. He just…couldn’t move. It hurt too much. Not even his head, which flopped unceremoniously against her collarbone as soon as she stepped away from his bloody puddle.

“I’m going to take you to a safe place, Damian. And we’ll take care of you.” She whispered as she emerged on the street, and moved towards the harbor, already looking for a boat. “I promise.”

“If you say so, Mother.” Damian mumbled, already being dragged back into unconsciousness.

Diana wondered, as she rushed down the street, about Damian’s mother. Did he have one? Was she kind? Why did she let this happen? Let him go on this so-called journey?

Speaking of mothers – her own will be furious. She’s bringing an outsider to their home, their safe haven. That, on top of the fact that she’d disobeyed, that she’d snuck away even though she knew how dangerous this world is.

And maybe her mother was right. Because here, it was her first time away from Themyscira, and she finds a child half dead in an alley. And can a world really be safe when their children aren’t?

But still – she could not leave him. She just couldn’t.

So she wouldn’t. She’d take any punishment her sisters may give her. Take any anger or disappointment. She’ll even take their avoidance, and take care of this child on her own if she had to.

But she would not leave him. She would not leave a _child_. She would not leave Damian.

“You have my oath.” She whispered as she climbed into a small boat. As she settled Damian against her chest and began to row. She knew he was asleep, so was really just talking to herself, but it made her words no less important, no less sincere. “I will keep you safe, Damian. For as long as I feel I need to.”

The darkness of night fell across the waters. Damian didn’t stir. Diana smiled at him anyway.

She set a course for Themyscira.


End file.
